The invention relates to an electronic item management and archival system.
Individuals, businesses, government agencies, and other institutions of all types issue checks and similar financial documents to make payments in the United States and internationally. There is a well-defined and well-known process within the banking system that supports checks as a payment mechanism. Included within this process is the practice of imaging checks and performing document management on the imaged checks. Example document management processes include archiving and storing the imaged checks. After the checks are archived and stored, later document management processes can include querying the archive and retrieving stored documents from the archive.
Similarly, there are countless numbers of other industries that require archiving, storing, querying, and retrieving of images, audio recordings, or video recordings.